Many different types of electrical and electronic data connectors have been devised for transmitting electrical power or electrical signals from one or more electrical conductors to another one or more electrical conductors. For example, male-to-female electrical connections are commonly used to establish proper connections for compatible conductors, whether for power or data signal transmission. While connectors are frequently provided at the ends of respective flexible cords, in some applications such as work area environments it is desirable to rigidly or semi-rigidly mount connectors to another object or surface, such as an article of furniture or a wall or floor surface. However, rigidly or semi-rigidly mounted connectors present challenges such as proper alignment of one connector with another connector.